jenseits_des_nebelsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vendhya
Vendhya allgemein "Gold? Es gibt mehr Gold in Peshkhauri, als man jemals gesehen hat... und es ist nur ein Tropfen des ganzen Schatzes von Vendhya." - "Die Herrscher der goldenen Königreiche südlich der Himelians galten als wenig göttlich." Robert E. Howard, 'The People of the Black Circle' Bevölkerung Vendhya ist ein Land im äußersten Südosten von Hyboria. Das Land hat mehr als zwölf Millionen Einwohner und wird von Devi Yasmina regiert. Weitgehend ländlich besiedelt gibt es etwa 20 Städte auf dem Land. Während es fast 200 Städte insgesamt gibt, befindet sich die überwiegende Mehrheit der Bevölkerung in den 20.000 Dörfern, die die heißen Dschungel und die felsigen Berge dieser fabelhaften Landschaft ausfüllen. Die Hauptstadt Ayodhya wird von den Vendhyanern und seinen Besuchern als die wunderbarste Stadt in diesem exotischen Königreich bezeichnet. Das Leben in Vendhya ist gut, besonders, wenn man zur Kshatriya-Kaste gehört. Es ist eine mysteriöse, philosophische, religiöse Kultur, aber ihre Mysterien, Philosophien und Kultur sind darauf ausgerichtet, das Leben zu genießen. Ihre Kunst veranschaulicht diese Liebe zum Leben und ein Großteil ihrer Kunstwerke und der schriftlichen Literatur ist erotischer Natur. Versorgung Die Regierung von Vendhya ist effizient und organisiert. Die Menschen (mit Ausnahme der ‘unantastbaren’ Kaste der Einheimischen) werden gut behandelt. Man hat kostenlose medizinische Versorgung und alle - vom höchsten Regierungsbeamten über die Soldaten bis zu den Dienern - werden regelmäßig bezahlt. Handwerker, seien es Kunsthandwerker oder Dichter, erhalten von der Regierung ein Stipendium, damit sie Zeit haben, sich ihrer Kunst zu widmen. Menschen, die an öffentlichen Arbeiten beteiligt sind, werden auch von der Regierung bezahlt, anstatt nur bewaffnet zu werden, wie dies in Aquilonien oder Nemedien der Fall wäre. Sogar die Armen werden ernährt, denn die Städte haben jeweils ein großes, zentrales Gebäude zur Lagerung von Gemeindekorn. Nur wenige Vendhyaner sind egoistisch genug, um ihr eigenes Getreide zu lagern. Essen ist zum Genießen da, nicht zum Horten. Ein beliebter, 'nach Vendhya duftender' Wein, der sowohl innerhalb der Nation als auch als Exportwein gehandelt wird, ist der 'Shirakma Wein'. Es ist nicht klar, ob es sich bei dem 'Shirakma' um eine Region in Vendhya, den Namen eines Weinbergs oder nur um die Art des Weins selbst handelt. Zu den typischen Gerichten gehört neben Wein auch warmes, leckeres Weizenbrot, das zusammen mit Gerste, Reis oder Erbsen serviert wird. Man züchtet Früchte wie Datteln und Melonen, Landwirte bauen Baumwolle an und halten Herden von Schafen, Schweinen, Wasserbüffeln und Zebus. Fisch ist ebenso beliebt, sowohl in den ländlichen Dörfern als auch in den Städten. Architektur Festgelegte Regeln erstrecken sich sogar auf den Wohnungsbau. Mit Ausnahme der Paläste und Tempel werden die vendhyanischen Häuser in gleichem Stil erbaut. Jedes Haus ist aus Ziegeln aufgebaut, ein oder zwei Stockwerke hoch und besitzt ein flaches Dach. Es wird um einen Innenhof herum gebaut und verfügt über Fenster zum Innenhof. Die Außenwände besitzen keine Fenster, denn man legt Wert auf auf Privatsphäre. Jedes Haus besitzt einen eigenen Brunnen und einen Abstellraum. Lehmrohre führen von den privaten Badezimmern zu einem ausgedehnten Abwassersystem unter den Straßen; sei es in der Stadt, in einer Siedlung oder im Dorf. Diese Abwasserkanäle münden dann in Flüsse und Bäche in der Nähe. Bodenschätze und Handel Vendhya ist weitgehend autark und verfügt über reichlich Edelmetallminen und eine gut entwickelte landwirtschaftliche Basis, einschließlich Textilien wie Baumwolle und Seide. Vendhya-Stahl ist leicht und nahezu unzerbrechlich, daher sind Vendhya-Schwerter in den östlichen Ländern sehr gefragt. Unabhängig davon handelt Vendhya mit Iranistan und Turan, doch die beste Ware vendhyanischer Künstler, Bauern und Handwerker bleibt im eigenen Land. Alles, was dann noch übrig ist, wird zur Handelsware. Kastensystem Vendhyas Kultur ähnelt der des mythischen Indiens, das in den Vedas beschrieben wird. Die Menschen sind in verschiedene Klassen oder Kasten unterteilt. In diese Klasse hineingeboren, sind die Bürger nicht in der Lage, dieses willkürliche System der Trennung durch Geschicklichkeit, Ansehen oder Wohlstand zu verändern. Das Kastensystem ähnelt jedoch dem Feudalsystem der Hyborianer, da es gewisse Privilegien und entsprechende Verantwortlichkeiten mit sich bringt. Das Kastensystem ist nicht als Unterdrückungsplan gedacht, sondern lediglich zur Ordnung und Organisation. Obwohl vertikale Mobilität nicht möglich ist, ist horizontale Mobilität sicherlich möglich. Brahma An der Spitze steht die Herrscher- oder Gelehrtenkaste, die Brahma, die sich aus dem Adel der ursprünglichen hyrkanischen Stämme zusammensetzt. Kshatriya Unter den Brahma steht die Kriegerkaste oder Kshatriyas, auch hyrkanischer Abstammung, die in den Armeen herrschen und dienen. Die weltliche Macht bestreiten die Kshatriyas, aus denen auch der König gewählt wird. Nur der Kshatriya-Kaste ist es gestattet, Soldaten für das Militär zu stellen. Vaisya Darunter liegen die Handwerker und Bürger, genannt Vaisyas. Sudra Und schließlich die Sudra oder Bauern, die bevölkerungsreichste Kaste. Unter allen liegen die Unberührbaren von Vedhya, deren niedrige Geburt sie mit Müllbeseitigung und Leichenbeseitigung betraut. Priesterschaft Im Vergleich zu den Kshatriyas besitzt die Priesterschaft die größere spirituelle, aber geringe weltliche Macht. Den Priestern obliegt die Verantwortung für Religion und die religiöse Erziehung. Die Kaufmannsklasse Die nächste Kategorie stellt die Kaufmannsklasse. Obwohl einige Kaufleute so viel Reichtum besitzen, um mit ihren Herrschern zu konkurrieren, ist ihre tatsächliche Macht begrenzt - sie können nicht hoffen, sich in die herrschende Kaste zu erheben; die Klasse ist Erstgeburtsrecht und kann nicht geändert werden. Unter den Kaufleuten gibt es die Leibeigenen. Die Unberührbaren Außerhalb des Kastensystems existiert eine niedrigere Klasse, die für die eroberten Ureinwohner der Region geschaffen wurde. Dies ist die "unberührbare" Klasse, die mit Verachtung behandelt wird und die ebenso gezwungen ist, außerhalb der Städte und Dörfer zu leben und deren Teilnahme an Vendhyas religiösen Riten untersagt ist. Vendhyanische Kultur, soziale Strukturen und miltärische Organisation Aussehen, Bekleidung und Schmuck Vendhyaner besitzen olivfarbene Haut, sind meist schlank und tragen glattes, schwarzes Haar. Sie sind für ihre großen, dunklen Augen bekannt, wobei die Frauen ihre Augen sorgfältig bemalen, um diesen Effekt noch zu betonen. Die Vendhyaner schätzen Gold-, Silber- und Schmuckverzierungen sehr, dazu gehören Armbänder, Ringe, Taillengürtel, Bein- und Fußkettchen, Ohrringe, Nasenringe, Zehenringe, Kronen, Diademe und andere Kopfbedeckungen. Alltägliche Aktivitäten sind durch zahlreiche religiöse und weltliche Regeln verboten und eingeschränkt, z.B. ist Kleidung davon betroffen. Das grundlegende Kleidungsstück in Vendhya wird 'Dhoti' genannt, der aus einem nicht zusammengenähten Stück Tuch besteht, das um den unteren Teil des Körpers gewickelt wird, ähnlich einem Rock. Frauen können einen Choli, eine locker sitzende Bluse tragen, wenn sie möchten. Manche Stämme tragen den Sari: Stoff, der um den ganzen Körper gewickelt ist. Hierbei wird das lose Ende über die Schulter geworfen. In den Städten wird der Sari jedoch selten getragen. Die Kleidung der Tänzerinnen ist in der Regel hauchdünn und schön gefärbt. Dazu gehören duftige Roben und hauchdünne Schleier. Einige tanzende Mädchen tragen nur Schleier, Glöckchen und Finger-Zimbeln. Manche Frauen tragen Turbane, obwohl dies ungewöhnlich ist. In wärmeren Regionen wird weit weniger getragen als im Gebiet der Berghänge. Auch Männer tragen das Dhoti, obwohl es normalerweise weiß oder schwarz ist, nicht in den hellen Farben, die von den Frauen bevorzugt werden. Das Dhoti kann als Rock getragen werden oder es wird durch die Beine gewickelt, um ein hosenartiges Kleidungsstück herzustellen. Manche Männer tragen Oberbekleidung wie Westen oder Hemden, doch fast alle tragen einen großen Turban, den sie meist mit Federn geschmückt haben. Auch die Männer legen Schmuck an: sie tragen ebenso wie die Frauen Ringe, Fußkettchen und Armbänder. Tanz und Kunst Die höchste Kunst ist jedoch der Tanz. Tanz in Vendhya ist oft eine spirituelle Erfahrung, die eine Geschichte von Göttern, großen Helden oder sogar moralischen Lehren erzählt. Vendhyas Tanz ist wie alle seine Kunstwerke auffällig und unverwechselbar, insbesondere die schönen und komplizierten Handgesten-Codes, die in den verschiedenen Tänzen enthalten sind. Für die Vendhyaner kann nur die Hand Emotionen aller Art, Götter, Menschen, Natur, Handlungen und Tiere darstellen. Jede Pose, jede Bewegung des Körpers oder der Hand erzeugt eine Wirkung oder Atmosphäre, die an Magie grenzt und Mensch und Natur gleichermaßen betrifft. Die Kombination von Mensch und Natur beeinflusst nicht nur den Tanz, sondern die gesamte Kunst von Vendhya. In Gemälden, Schnitzereien und Skulpturen sind heilige, mehrarmige Götter und Göttinnen sowie inspirierende sterbliche Helden zu sehen. Die Kunst wird weiter verschönert durch schillernde Anordnungen von Spiralen und geschwungenen Linien, einschließlich Reben, Ranken, Bögen und Kuppeln, die jeweils mit höchster Genauigkeit dargestellt werden. Vendhyas wunderschöne Kunst erscheint Hyborianern sehr exotisch. Abgesehen von der beeindruckenden Kunst unterscheidet sich sehr von hyborianischer Kunst. Ehe Frauen müssen von den vendhyanischen Priestern gewöhnlich im Alter von neun Jahren verheiratet werden. Ausnahme bilden jene, die sich einem asketischen Leben verschrieben haben oder der herrschenden Kaste entstammen. Polygamie ist zulässig, wenn man es sich leisten kann. Ein Kshatriya muss einen Kshatriy heiraten, hat aber möglicherweise Sklaven der niederen Kasten. Wenn der Ehemann einer Frau stirbt, wird es von ihr als ehrenvoll angesehen, sich auf dem Scheiterhaufen des Ehemanns zu opfern, gezwungen wird sie dazu jedoch nicht. Nachdem eine Frau diese Zeremonie durchgeführt hat, werden bestimmte Steine in einem Schrein aufgestellt. Diese Steine werden als heilig verehrt. Militär Religiöse Regeln und Vorschriften betreffen sogar das Militär. Das Volk von Vendhya formiert sein Militär zu Trupps, die genau einen Elefanten, einen Streitwagen, drei gepanzerte Lanzetten auf Pferden und fünf Infanteriesoldaten enthalten. Armeen werden gebildet, indem so viele Trupps wie möglich versammelt werden. Allerdings ist es nur nur einem Mitglied der Kshatriya-Kaste gestattet, im Militär kämpfen. Tavernen und Spionage Vendhya besitzt keine Gasthöfe, wie sie z.B. in Shadizar zu finden sind. Stattdessen bereiten die Vendhyaner Pensionen für Reisende vor; für Pilger in und aus den zahlreichen Städten gibt es viele. Tavernen existieren jedoch auch und sind eine gute Informationsquelle. Ausländern vertraut man jedoch nicht und behandelt sie als potenzielle Spione. Für Ausländer sind Informationen sehr viel schwieriger zu erhalten als für Einheimische. Zwar ist die Spionage eine alte Kunst in Vendhya, aber der Preis, den man zahlen muss, wenn man erwischt und gefangen wird, kann das Leben selbst sein oder man gerät in die Sklaverei. Sklaverei gehört zu Vendhya, welche von Robert E. Howard in "The People of the Black Circle" ins Leben gerufen wurde und in der er schreibt: "Zitternde Sklavenmädchen knieten am Fuße des Podiums…" Sklaven können jeder Kaste angehören und einer zu werden ist oft eine Strafe. Geografie Wichtige geografische Merkmale Vendhya ist äußerst fruchtbar, obwohl die steinigen Regionen der himelianischen Ausläufer es nicht sind. Diese Fruchtbarkeit sorgt für ein gut entwickeltes landwirtschaftliches Umfeld. Darüber hinaus sind Vendhyas nördliche Berge eine florierende Quelle für Kupfer, Silber, Gold und Eisen. Leider sind die südlichen Küsten für Seefahrer und Seehäfen schlecht geeignet, was einen Großteil des Handels auf Überlandrouten beschränkt, die jedoch durch die himelianischen Stammesangehörigen gefährlich werden. Vendhya besitzt Wälder und Dschungel, die man nicht leichtfertig betreten sollte, denn die meisten kehren nicht aus dieser unberührten Wildnis zurück. Wälder von Ghendai Diese schrecklichen Wälder liegen nur ein paar Meilen westlich von Gwandiakan im Norden von Vendhya. Keine Straße schneidet durch dieses dichte Holz noch hat es jemals eine gegeben. Die Menschen in der Gegend vermeiden es sogar, die hohen Bäume zu fällen oder in die Nähe dieser Wälder zu kommen. Die Wälder sind erfüllt von riesigen Schwärmen winziger, stechender Fliegen, die gefährliche Fieber und Krankheiten übertragen. Die Krankheiten verursachen intensive Schmerzen, die so lange anhalten, bis der Tod eintritt. Die meisten Vendhyaner würden lieber sterben als den Wahnsinn und die Infektionen dieses furchterregenden Waldes zu riskieren. Aufgrund seines Rufs wächst der Wald weiter und verschlingt im Laufe der Zeit ganze Städte wie Maharashtra, die jetzt direkt an den Grenzen des Killerwaldes liegt. Der Ghendai-Wald besitzt ein dichtes Blätterdach, einen Baldachin, welcher vor der heißen Sonne effektiv schützt, die Hitze jedoch erzeugt den Treibhauseffekt. Vögel schreien und Affen spielen in den hohen Überdachungen; alles zusammen erzeugt ein Geräuschkulisse, das schier überwältigend sein kann. "Sie folgten einem schwach markierten Pfad, der in so tiefe Schluchten eintauchte, dass die Sonne nie auf den Grund stieß, stiegen steile Hänge hinauf, wo loser Schiefer unter ihren Füßen wegrutschte und folgten messerscharfen Wegkanten, die den bläulich schimmernden Echo-Schluchten auf beiden Seiten folgten." Robert E. Howard, 'Das Volk des Schwarzen Kreises' Das Himelianische Gebirge Dies ist eine beeindruckende Bergkette nördlich von Vendhya, diese Berge sind kalt und hoch. Ein wichtiger Pass durch die Berge ist der Zhaibar Pass, der die Straße von Peshkhauri nach Hyrkanien unter dem wachsamen Berg Yimsha und durch das Tal der Gurasha darstellt. Dieser Bereich wird von wilden Stammesangehörigen bewohnt. Pfade kreuzen die Berge, mit Ausnahme des praktisch unpassierbaren Zentrums. Meistens handelt es sich jedoch um dünne, gefährliche Pfade, die nur wenige zivilisierte Menschen ohne Armee zu überqueren wagen würden - hauptsächlich wegen der Stammesangehörigen. Die meisten Pässe sind auch für Pferde passierbar. Nur die hier lebenden Bergbewohner kennen alle Wege und Eigenheiten dieser gewundenen, gewaltigen Berge mit ihren verschlungenen Pfaden. Bergpässe und -stämme Der Zhiabar-Pass ist die bekannteste Route durch die Berge, obwohl es andere gibt, wie den Shamla-Pass und den Amir Jehun-Pass. Aufgrund des Schnees können die meisten dieser Pässe in den Wintermonaten nicht befahren werden. Im Sommer jedoch sind die Karawanen von Hyrkanien nach Vendhya unterwegs. Die südlichen Ausläufer dieser gefährlichen Region nennt man Ghulistan, dessen südwestlicher Teil wird als Afghulistan bezeichnet. In diesen dunklen Bergen leben mehrere Bergstämme, darunter die Zhaibari, die Wazuli, die Dagozai, die Khurakzai, die Wamadzi und die Uzbak. Der Jhumda-Fluss Dieser Fluss kommt aus dem himelianschen Gebirge und fließt weiter südwestlich durch Vendhya. Er verläuft zwischen Ayodhya und der Grenze zu Ghulistan, aber auch entlang der Grenze von Kosala, einem Königreich westlich von Vendhya. Die nebligen Inseln Diese Inseln liegen vor Vendhyas Westküste. Hier werden geheime Kräuter und Pflanzen angebaut und an Zauberer und Kenner auf der ganzen Welt verkauft. "Die vendhyanische Nacht war übernatürlich still, die Luft schwer und bedrückend. Es wehte kein Hauch eines Lüftchens und in der Hauptstadt Ayodhya war es heiß. Der Mond hing schwer wie ein ungeheurer gelber Schädel am Himmel, und die meisten der wenigen, die es wagten, ihn zu sehen, schauderten und wünschten sich, dass auch nur eine einzige Wolke seine übelriechende Böswilligkeit verbarg. In der Stadt wurde geflüstert, dass eine solche Nacht, ein solcher Mond, ein Omen der Pest oder des Krieges, aber mit Sicherheit das Omen des Todes sei." Robert Jordan, 'Conan der Siegreiche' Städte und Plätze "Von den Hügeln über Gwandiakan starrte Conan erstaunt auf die Stadt. Alabastertürme und goldene Kuppeln und Säulentempel stehen auf von Menschenhand geschaffenen Steinhügeln, umgeben von riesigen Steintürmen im Abstand mehrerer Meilen. "Es ist größer als Sultanapur", sagte Enam voller Ehrfurcht. "Es ist größer als Sultanapur und Aghrapur zusammen", sagte Hordo. "Sie urteilen nach der Kleinheit Ihres eigenen Landes", verspottete Vyndra. … „Viele Städte in Vendhya sind so groß oder größer“, fuhr sie fort. "Ayodhya ist dreimal so großartig." Robert Jordan, 'Conan der Siegreiche' Städte und Dörfer sind laute Orte in Vendhya. Nicht nur die Gongs und der Gesang der Tempel hallen durch die Luft, auch die Dörfer und Städte sind lebendige Orte weltlicher Aktivität. Nicht nur die Menschen sind lebhaft und laut, sondern auch die Tiere. Die Städte in Vendhya zeichnen sich durch die Anzahl frei lebender Tiere aus. Auf den Basaren und in den Läden tummeln sich Affen und hoffen, einem Stand oder Passanten eine Frucht zu stehlen. Elefanten trompeten, während sie von Kshatriya-Truppen angeführt werden. Vögel aller Art kreischen unaufhörlich. Ayodhya Ayodhya ist die Hauptstadt von Vendhya, dem Sitz mächtiger Monarchen seit Jahrhunderten. Die Stadt wurde als Symbol der kshatriyanischen Autorität in diesem riesigen Reich erbaut und erhalten. Hier regiert die Devi Yasmina. Die Stadt hat ein heiliges Zentrum, eine königliche Zone und einen städtischen Kern, die alle durch bewässerte Täler getrennt sind. Es ist die Heimat von 466.480 Einwohnern, was es zu einer riesigen Metropole im hyborianischen Zeitalter macht. Gwandiakan Dies ist die erste Stadt, die die meisten Karawanen erreichen, wenn sie die das himelianische Gebirge überquert haben. Sie diente auch als bevorzugter Sommerurlaubsort für kshatriyanische Adlige, bis die großen Wälder von Ghendai zu eng wurden und tödliche Plagen und Schwärme beißender Insekten mit sich brachten. Hier sind die Frauen bis auf die Tänzerinnen von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckt, aber in so reiner Seide, dass ihre Kleidung nichts verbirgt. Tänzer kleiden sich in Schleier, die weggeworfen werden, bis sie nackt sind oder mit einem einzigen Schleier über dem Gesicht bekleidet tanzen. Die Stadt wird immer verlassener, je näher der Wald rückt. Gegenwärtig hat die Stadt mehr als 25.000 Einwohner, obwohl sie leicht das Fünffache dieser Zahl halten und unterstützen könnte. Das hat schließlich dazu geführt, dass viele Stadtteile bis auf Kriminelle und Verzweifelte aufgegeben wurden. Trotz der zunehmenden Nähe des Waldes ist die Stadt vor allem an ihren Alabastermauern und Minaretten zu erkennen. "Dein Kopf, Cimmerier!" spottete Baal-Pteor. "Ich werde ihn mit meinen bloßen Händen von deinen Schultern drehen, genauso wie den Kopf eines Huhns! So opfern die Söhne von Kosala Yajur. Barbar, du schaust auf einen Würger von Yota-pong. Ich wurde von klein auf von Yajurs Priestern dazu erzogen, mit bloßen Händen zu töten - denn nur so werden die Opfer dargebracht. Yajur liebt Blut und wir verschwenden keinen Tropfen aus den Adern der Opfer. Als ich ein Kind war, gaben sie mir Säuglinge zum Erdrosseln; als ich ein Junge war, erwürgte ich junge Mädchen, als Jugendlicher Frauen, alte und junge Männer. Erst als ich meine volle Männlichkeit erreicht hatte, wurde mir ein starker Mann gegeben, um ihn auf dem Altar von Yota-Pong zu töten." Robert E. Howard, 'Schatten in Zamboula' Khorala Khorala ist eine zerstörte Stadt tief im Dschungel von Vendhya. Ein Einsiedler wohnte hier allein als Zauberer. Hier entstand der als "Star of Khorala (Stern von Khorala)" bekannte Ring. Maharashtra Von dieser uralten Stadt sagten Chronisten, sie sähe aus, als ob ein bösartiger Gott nicht gewillt war, auf die langsame Abnutzung durch Regen und Wind zu warten. Er hatte dem Wald befohlen, alles anzugreifen und alles menschlichen Spuren zu verzehren. “Die Straßen sind mit Erde und Humus bedeckt und die Bäume des hohen Waldes, der die Ruine umgibt, sind überall gewachsen. Vor zweitausend Jahren war dies' die Stadt des ersten vendhyanischen Königs: Orissa. Als er starb, wurde er als Gott in einem Tempel über seinem Grab verehrt. Fünfhundert Jahre später wurde die Stadt geplündert und anschließend verlassen, überwuchert und eingenommen von den Wäldern von Ghendai. Peshkhauri Die mächtige Stadt und Provinz im Nordwesten von Vendhya liegt eine Reisestunde zu Pferde westwärts oder nördlich vom himelianischen Gebirge entfernt. Wie alle vendhyanischen Städte ist Peshkhauri relativ laut, voller Gesänge, Klänge und Tiergeräusche. Es ist eine gefährliche Stadt, deren Aufgabe es ist, die Bergleute in ihren Hügeln zu halten. Die Gefängnisräume sind durch einen massiven Mauereinsatz unter einem Mauerbogen durch eine eiserne Tür vom Rest der Stadt getrennt. Die Tür wird stets bewacht. Peshkhauri bewohnen 28.569 Menschen. Kleinere Königreiche, die zu Vendhya gehören Kambuja Kambuja liegt östlich von Vendhya inmitten eines dampfenden Dschungels. Die Hauptstadt ist Angkhor und wird vor den Ereignissen von "Die Hexe im Nebel" von L. Sprague de Camp von Pra-Eun, dem Herrn des Scharlachroten Kreises, einem heiligen Gottkönig, regiert. Pra-Eun hatte bernsteinfarbene Haut und schlangenähnliche Augen. Ob diese physischen Eigenschaften Teil seiner magischen Verderbnis oder Standardmerkmale für sein Volk waren, weiß niemand mehr. Vielleicht stammen die Kambujaner von Überlebenden des Schlangenvolkes ab, das König Kull in vorkataklysmischer Zeit erobert hatte. Pra-Eun wurde von Euric the Huntsman getötet, einem Aquilonier, der mit Prospero rechtzeitig ankam, um König Conan zu helfen. Nach den Ereignissen von "Die Hexe der Nebel" hat vermutlich jemand anderes den Thron von Kambuja bestiegen. Kosala Kosala liegt westlich von Vendhya und ist durch den Fluss Jhumda vom goldenen Königreich getrennt. Unterschiedliche Geschichten kursieren über die Art der Menschen, die hier leben. In "Shadows in Zamboulaby" von Robert E. Howard beschreibt Baal-Pteor ein starkes braunes Volk, das Yajur durch ritualisierte Menschenopfer verehrt, die durch Erwürgen getötet und dadurch geopfert werden. In "Red Nails" von Howard sagt Conan, dass die Kosalaner den Vendhyners ähneln. Es sind schlanke Menschen mit olivenfarbener Haut und fein gemeißelten Zügen, die Tanzen, Schlemmen und das Liebesspiel lieben. Yota-pong ist eine Stadt in Kosala, deren Haupttempel Yajur zu Ehren errichtet wurden. Einige Gelehrte glauben, dass sich Kosalas lemurianischer Ursprung von jenem Zweig der Lemurianer unterscheidet, der auch einst die Hyrkanier hervorbrachte. Uttara Kuru Uttara Kuru ist ein fernöstliches Land, das zwischen Kambuja und Vendhya liegt und von beiden Völkern bedroht wird. Chengir Khan schlug in Nybergs "Return of Conan" vor, Uttara Kuru zu erobern. "Die Menschen sagen, unser Kult ist ein Überbleibsel der alten stygischen Schlangenanbetung. Das ist eine Lüge. Unsere Vorfahren kamen aus Vendhya, jenseits des Meeres von Vilayet und der blauen himelianischen Berge. Wir sind Söhne des Ostens, nicht des Südens und wir kennen alle Zauberer des Ostens, die größer sind als die Zauberer des Westens." Robert E. Howard: "Hour of the Dragon" Quelle: Original-PDF: The Road of Kings.pdf – 1D20 Deutsche Übersetzung: '''Sameeha / '''August 2018 Kategorie:Länder und Völker Kategorie:Lore